darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Widow
| image = | real name= | alias = | gender = Female | race = Human | age = | birthplace = | relatives = Yuzuki Sakutarō (Husband) | education = | affiliation = Fiore Perfume Company | former affiliation = | occupation = | former occupation = | team = | former team = | partner = | former partner = | first appearance = Season 1, Episode 7 | last seen = Season 1, Episode 8 | japanese voice = | english voice = }} The Widow was the second wife of Yuzuki Sakutarō, before he died. She was forced to put on a lot of perfume, because her husband did not like her "scent". Appearance The widow is a very attractive and young woman with brown eyes and black hair. She is usually shown wearing all black with her hair put up in a bun style. She also wears a necklace. Personality She resented the fact that her husband liked the smell of Toshiko, but insisted that she wear strong perfume as he disliked her smell. She never liked wearing strong perfume but her husband influenced her greatly and she continued wearing strong perfumes after his death. She was greatly attached to her cat, saying that she and her husband treated it as if it was their child. She also wore a very large amount of Fiore Perfume Company's most expensive perfumes. She flaunts and uses her attractive figure to get men to follow her wishes. When cleaning Gai's ears, she states that it is a hobby of hers. Background By her own admission, she had stolen Yuzuki from his first wife, Toshiko Katsuragi, who demanded a large sum of money and a mansion in compensation. She also claims that Toshiko came to her while still married to Yuzuki and said she wanted to wash her hands of him. According to the police report, she was the first to discover the deceased and partly rotten body of Toshiko, but did not report it to police. She was greatly envious of Toshiko's natural body odor, which Yuzuki found more appealing. The widow had sent Gai to Toshiko's house so that he could discover the body himself.The Black Contractor; Episode 8 She has at least two cats, called Miiko and Chanel.The Black Contractor; Episode 7 Part in the Story The Black Contractor The widow goes to Gai Kurusawa's detective agency to hire him to search for her cat, Mi. She offers the reluctant Gai payment of 500,000 yen, including an up front payment of 250,000 yen which would not have to be refunded if they failed to find the cat. She also hires Hei as a part time worker in her house. When Gai visits her to ask more questions, she tells him that her husband's first wife, Toshiko must have stolen Mi and directs him to search her mansion. When Gai finds the first wife dead in the house and learns that she had visited the house six months previously, she reveals that she had heard that there was garbage piling up at the house and found Toshiko dead inside. She initially left her there but finally decided to send him there to find the body as she was worried by the fact that nobody had yet found the corpse. She apologizes for using Gai and explains that she did not report it because she did not want to deal with it and because she wanted Toshiko's body odour to turn to a stench, jealous of how much Yuzuki admired her scent. Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female